Cruel Eyes and a Beautiful World
by Hikaru7
Summary: When Lance Corporal Rivaille interrogates, things become physical. But when Mikasa Ackerman gains a first-hand experience of those strange interrogation methods, the last thing she expects is to glimpse a beautiful world reflected in those cruel eyes... [LevixMikasa] A sequel to "Blind Game".


**Notes: **A smutty sweet something with LevixMikasa. Not too explicit.

* * *

**Cruel Eyes and a Beautiful World**

_Humanity's strongest soldier was a cruel, heartless man, lacking any human warmth and consideration. Cruel, as the world itself. But also beautiful…_

The order was clear. The members of the new Rivaille Squad were summoned into the Lance Corporal's office for interrogation, presumably to receive some kind of punishment for a wrongdoing against the prominent man. However, they never received any information as to what the actual crime was. Nobody seemed to have the faintest guess. The young soldiers were completely in the dark…

And that was because Lance Corporal Rivaille would never reveal before the public that he had been drugged, abducted and had been toyed with by an unknown assailant. That would have made a huge stain on his reputation as humanity's strongest, undefeatable soldier, who was above all known to be untouchable as well, at least not by some common soldier. Still, someone had managed to steal a night with him without his permission, and that someone had to pay for it dearly…

Rivaille was waiting rather impatiently in his office. He was a busy man and had a lot of things to do. He couldn't even allow himself to revel in sweet revenge for too long, although it was his greatest desire at the moment.

What had been done to him was atrocious, downright dirty and deserving of capital punishment. Yet, he knew well enough that even a man in his position couldn't take justice into his own hands without dire consequences, so he had to be satisfied with being lenient on the bastard who committed the crime against him, and let them live. But he was determined to make them regret the day they crossed paths with him, and make them wish they would be dead even before he finished carrying out his revenge.

Considering the nature of the harm that befell him, he thought it suitable to make the retribution similar to what he had had to suffer. After long deliberation in the early morning hours, he managed to reduce the circle of possible culprits to his very own squad members, who were the only ones in his company prior to the unfortunate events that led to the present situation. Since none of them confessed of their own will, he decided to interrogate them one by one and find out who his assailant was. In case it proved to be insufficient, he was quite determined to go further, even if it meant going through all the soldiers of the Scouting Legion.

Well, on second thought, that might have been a little bit of an exaggeration, since after the happenings of the previous night, he couldn't find in himself the stamina to deal with so many. But even so, he was always ready to teach a bunch of brats a lesson to remember. He found that he was looking forward with great anticipation for the first one to enter.

As there came a knock and the door to his office finally opened, revealing Mikasa Ackerman, the strongest soldier among her peers, he suppressed an amused smile. There were a couple of things that intrigued him about the girl, especially since last night, and now he had the chance to satisfy his curiosity. He watched as she walked up to his desk with a straight back and confident strides, saluting him and asking:

"How can I be of service to you, sir?"

Rivaille liked the fact that the girl seemed to be so willing to cooperate, although he expected her to react defiantly once he gave his order.

"Undress," he said in his usual, impassive voice.

The pair of black eyes bore into his grey ones, the look in them sharp and questioning.

"There is something I want to confirm," Rivaille gave a rather vague explanation, to which the girl narrowed her eyes slightly.

"What is it you want to know, sir?" she asked suspiciously.

'What, indeed…' Rivaille mused to himself, but aloud he only said, resuming his authoritative tone, "If there's something you want to confess, you can say it now."

Mikasa looked back at him with the same unchanging expression.

"Any unholy thoughts, especially concerning my person?" Rivaille suggested, growing impatient.

Mikasa seemed to be gathering her thoughts, her mouth slightly squeezed into a thin line.

"There was a time I wanted to kill you, sir," she said at length. "Back in the courtroom..."

Rivaille remembered the incident, and this confession was hardly news for him, but still served to confirm his suspicion about the girl holding a grudge against him.

"Have you ever felt the need for taking revenge?" he asked her. "After all what happened?"

"No," came the prompt reply.

Rivaille was quite taken aback by her answer. He was sure the girl was lying. As for himself, he did feel the burning urge to get his revenge, and he did not hesitate to give another order.

"Come here," he said, beckoning the girl over to where he was sitting behind his desk, the large piece of furniture almost obscuring his small figure as he was sitting in his chair.

Mikasa went and stood beside his chair, dark gaze never leaving Rivaille's cold grey eyes.

"Sit down here," Rivaille said, indicating his knee.

Indignation flashed in the dark eyes, but before the girl could protest, Rivaille grabbed the end of the long red scarf she always wore around her neck, and pushing his knee between Mikasa's legs, he pulled her down to sit on it. He removed the scarf that obscured the girl's chest, and pulled her uniform jacket wider apart, inspecting the two lumps that curved under her blouse. There was definitely something underneath, although not much. Still, he had to make sure that it wasn't fake.

Unbuttoning her blouse, he revealed Mikasa's breasts, which looked firm from rigorous training. Rivaille took them into his hands and felt the hard muscles underneath the soft skin, and had to be content that they were real, and it was highly improbable that he could have missed noticing those breasts the night before. Still, his suspicion was not fully dissolved.

As he was thus inspecting the breasts of his young soldier, he could hear the sharp intakes of breath coming from Mikasa. He guessed the girl found his touch rather unpleasant, but he didn't care. He kept on massaging the breasts, wondering how strange they were, yet not entirely unpleasant as they fitted into his hands. He gave a few teasing rub to the nipples, earning a couple of involuntary moans from their owner. Rivaille concluded that they must be real, or Mikasa was acting skilfully enough to deceive him. He harboured a suspicion that Mikasa might not exactly be what she looked, and he had to get the snake out of its hiding to confirm his suspicions.

To achieve that, he began rubbing his knee against the area between Mikasa's legs. The girl almost leapt up in surprise, but he grabbed her hips and pushed her down firmly. Mikasa looked down on him with angry black eyes, her face coloured with a faint blush.

"We're simulating horse riding, Ackerman," Rivaille said, continuing to rub her between the legs, using both hands to guide the girl's hips.

"What for?" Mikasa asked with a confused look.

"That's not for you to know," Rivaille said curtly.

"What is this strange feeling?" Mikasa asked again after a while, beginning to get curious. "It's nothing like horse riding…"

"Hm, you don't know, do you?" Rivaille asked in slight disbelief. "Is it good?"

"Y-Yes." the girl replied, averting her eyes from his unchanging grey gaze.

"Then do it until it's _really_ good," Rivaille told her.

Mikasa gripped the back of the chair firmly, and began moving on the Lance Corporal's knee, slight moans escaping her lips while she did so. Rivaille was observing her with keen eyes, with particular attention to her nether regions, but couldn't see or feel any change. As for his own manhood, seeing his subordinate riding on his knee, making lovely sounds and showing those not entirely disgusting lumps on her chest, with firm nipples like beautiful pink flowers… Well, he really couldn't help but feel aroused by the sight, and he was slightly embarrassed by that.

"Turn around, face the other way," Rivaille ordered after a while, not wanting his young subordinate to see his growing erection, but to gain a better access into Mikasa's pants.

The girl obeyed, and sat with her back to the Lance Corporal, who slid a hand into her pants, searching and not finding any manhood in there.

"You are a girl indeed," Rivaille observed, a bit disappointed, yet curious by the sensation of exploring parts yet unknown to him.

In theory, he was aware of the basic differences between the anatomy of the human male and female, and Hanji readily offered him to demonstrate it in practice, but Rivaille promptly declined.

"Yes, sir, I am indeed," Mikasa said, gasping as the curious sensation continued, caused by the Lance Corporal's fumbling hand. "Lance Corporal, what are you-"

"It's an experiment, Ackerman. Or a game, if you wish," Rivaille said matter-of-factly. "You either shut up or moan like a bitch while I continue. No coherent words allowed, except for swearing, and my name. Break the rules, and I immediately discontinue."

What a cruel game, Mikasa thought. But she remained silent, except for the small gasps and occasional moans when the Lance Corporal managed to find a sensitive spot. Guided by the girl's reactions, Rivaille soon found the best way to elicit more sweet moans, bringing up one hand to caress the girl's chest, and take her breast into his hand again.

Mikasa bit her lip, her breathing quick and escaping in gasps she made unwillingly, but she didn't want to complain. She didn't want the Lance Corporal to stop, whatever he was doing to her down there. It made her see dancing lights, like beautiful flowers as she closed her eyes and focused upon the strange sensation. She had never imagined that such a cruel man could show her a beautiful world like that.

Rivaille buried his face in the girl's back, taking in the scent of the girl's hair. He found it quite pleasant. Young girls smelled fresh and sweet…

He caught himself in the middle of some really unholy thoughts, like making his subordinate ride another part of him, a part by then all too eager to participate in the act. But he couldn't do that. He had to exercise some self-restraint, even if it was beginning to get more and more difficult by the moment.

But instead of using his other hand to relieve himself of the growing tension in his nether regions, he kept his hand on the girl's breast, even as the sensation of warm flesh under his fingers was pushing him towards the edge.

"Ackerman…" he said in a hoarse whisper, feeling the girl's body tense and tremble under his hands. "Don't hold anything back. Say my name."

"Riv- Rivaille…" the girl gasped, giving up the last hints of passive resistance.

With eager participation, she was meeting the touches of the man she believed to be cruel and unfeeling. Yet, he was able to make her feel in a strange, wonderful way, and she lost herself in that sensation.

"Is it good?" the Lance Corporal inquired, but Mikasa didn't dare to say a word, lest the man was cruel enough to stop and tear her away from that rare miracle.

"Let me hear your voice," Rivaille ordered, but his own voice was coming out broken as a result of stimulating his young subordinate in such a manner.

Mikasa satisfied the man's request, rewarding him with the sweat moans he so loved to hear, until the flowers in front of her eyes were suddenly in full bloom, scattering their petals like fireworks.

"Oh, this was so beautiful…" she said, her words followed by a deep, satisfied sigh.

Rivaille slowly withdrew his hand. Mikasa felt really strange, but somehow relieved and even happy. All the worries and sufferings seemed to dissolve for a moment as she sat there, resting her back against the small body of the man who was called humanity's strongest soldier. The man whom she believed to be cruel, yet, who was able to show her such a beautiful sight. She wanted to turn back and confirm whether those eyes still held the same cold look, but she was gripped firmly, held on her place.

"Don't turn around until I say so," Rivaille said in a voice quite different than his usual monotone.

They remained sitting motionless for a while, breaths and heartbeats gradually slowing down and returning to normal.

"End of the ride," Rivaille finally announced, resuming his usual emotionless voice. "Get off."

Mikasa obeyed, buttoning up her pants and her blouse with rather shaky hands. Rivaille observed her face while he wiped his hand – covered in some disgusting slime – on a handkerchief, and found the girl strangely beautiful. There were rosy blossoms on her cheeks.

"Lance Corporal…" the girl said, looking him straight in the eye. "What was that just now?"

"Don't tell me you know nothing about sex," Rivaille said, not wanting to believe that his subordinate was so ignorant.

"I know what sex is," Mikasa replied, eyes flashing indignantly. "That's something a man and a woman do in order to make babies. Until you do that, you're called a virgin. But I believe that was not the proper way you do it. And it's supposed to be something painful and unpleasant."

Rivaille rolled his eyes at the girl's ignorance.

"It's a lot more complicated than that," he said, not really wanting to elaborate on the topic.

He knew that an affair between a man and woman held numerous dangers, among others the very inconvenient consequence called 'babies', which was an endearing term for noisy, filthy brats. Rivaille was sure he did not want any of that, that was why he was careful to keep his distance from women. He also learned from Hanji that women had something dangerous between their legs… Something with sharp teeth, like a carnivorous flower, which would bite down hard once he tried to venture too deep. And Rivaille didn't want to find out for himself in the hard way whether it was really the truth, or only another morbid tale from Hanji.

He found that Mikasa was still looking back at him with questioning eyes.

"That was a fucking orgasm for you, just so you know," Rivaille enlightened her. "Bet you never knew that sex could be good, huh."

"No," Mikasa admitted.

"Damn, you have a lot to learn," Rivaille said irritably, already regretting what he had just done.

Teaching an unsuspecting, innocent virgin girl in the ways of sex was not among his plans for the day. But then again, he himself got some practical experience he did not really expect to gain.

"Maybe I'll come back for another lesson," Mikasa said, her voice dead serious.

Rivaille gestured with his hand dismissively, wanting to get rid of the girl, and his own guilt. He had already established Mikasa's innocence, so he had no more business with her, and the girl was obediently preparing to leave.

"Sir, is it true that you're still a virgin?" Mikasa suddenly asked, turning back from the door.

"Where did you hear that?" Rivaille inquired, not wanting to admit that he was, according to Mikasa's definition. As far as it meant having an affair with the opposite sex, Rivaille was indeed rather inexperienced.

"It's just a rumour," Mikasa shrugged, her hand on the doorknob.

Rivaille would have to deal with the rumours later. Now he had to deal with the pressing urge between his legs, and he knew the one who could serve that purpose the best. The one who looked up on him with unconcealed admiration. The one he craved, but kept himself from, for numerous obvious reasons, but by then was already, dangerously on the edge to care about such stuff.

Revenge and lust could easily cloud the sound judgement, even for humanity's strongest.

"Send in Eren," he told Mikasa before she left the room.


End file.
